Metroid: Scotophobia
by Charu
Summary: Shortly after the defeat of the Ings and saving Aether, the Luminoth went back into living in prosperity. But little did they know that the Ing have been following the Bounty Hunter to Earth. All because She had to inform the G.F. of what happened


**Metroid: Scotophobia**

Disclaimer- I do not own any Metroid related characters/enemies/objects/places. They are all copyrighted to Nintendo. (Warning: This is only going to be shown once)

Prologue

They stared at each other for what seemed like minutes, hours, days. She didn't care how long it was. All she knew was that there was this "thing"… this replica of her what seemed to be her dark side of her personality blocking her only escape to getting out of this hell hole on which the Luminoth call the dark world. She knew that time was crucial and she was running out, fast; she had just defeated what appeared to be the king leader of the Ing. The power core it left behind was the last energy source that was keeping this godforsaken world alive. And just like that, when she took it, the whole planet begins to crumble around and she would need to escape before it becomes too unstable. But no, this "thing" was blocking her only exit. She would need to deal with this "thing" first.

She was use to calling the "thing" Dark Samus because of how it so much looks like her, though it really doesn't look like her now. She could actually see the nerves and pieces of organic flesh through Dark Samus's suit. It wasn't a pretty sight, but that's what happens when you force your body to absorb the most poisonous substance in the whole universe. It also seemed to be looking back at her with those nonexistent eyes like it had the same hatred she possessed just staring at it. She waited for Dark Samus to make its move, she waited… she waited… she waited… it then suddenly made its move as it charged at her with blinding speed that could not be possible for a human being, or if it was human for that matter. Samus with her cat-like reflexes managed to dodge most of the attack, but it did some minor damage. Without wasting a moment, Samus answered back by firing her beam cannon, most of them hit, but a few missed. It showed no signs of stopping though, it began to glow a bluish tint as it raised into the air. It then fired what seems to be substance from the Phazon and most of them came attached to her suit. She grunted as she felt the affects the Phazon could do, she shook the stuff off and sidetracked thinking what was the best way to beat Dark Samus.

_I've beaten this thing several times before, though this time it seems way to powerful to even handle._

As she was in a middle of a though, Dark Samus charged at her again. She dodged it perfectly this time though.

_I can't just shoot at it, there as to be a better way, maybe my light beam? No, I've tried countless time firing that gun and it doesn't even affect it any bit_.

Dark Samus turned invisible like it did the last time they met; she turned on her Dark Scanner and began firing at the black blob that appeared on her HUD.

_Maybe I have to use my normal beam and absorb the Phazon like last time when I fought that other thing… what was it called again?_

She switched back to her normal visor as the thing appeared again. It began to glow that bluish tint again, ready to fire the Phazon. She charged her cannon and waited for Dark Samus to fire.

_Hope I'm right._

It fired the Phazon once again, and just as Samus predicted, her energy beam absorbed the Phazon. With confidence, she fired her new beam and it hit dead on to Dark Samus. It screeched loudly as the beam pierced through its armor and into its flesh. When she was done firing as the Phazon ran out, Dark Samus went on its knees and looked at her like it wasn't over, but was just the beginning. It then disappeared in a cloud of Phazon.

She looked around a bit and remembered why she was here in the first place.

_I need to get out… NOW!_

She looked at the machine that opens up the dimensional portals and activated it with her scanner. She sprinted to it as fast she could and went through it, she looked behind her to see a lot of the stronger Ings trying to get through it before the world they have known will soon be crushed under its own weight. Quickly she deactivated the machine and the portal got smaller… smaller… smaller… and then a claw like arm came through the little opening only to be cut off when the portal finally closed. She looked at the arm for a minute trying to figure out what on earth brought these things here in the first place, why this planet? She quickly shook off the thoughts and looked around. The scenery before her was just like it was previously before she entered the dark side of the planet. Four majestic statues stationed around the glyph in the middle, looking down at everything that stood before them. Again, it was something she had already seen, but now since she doesn't have to worry about the Ing anymore, she couldn't help herself and gaze in aw at the creations the Luminoths have made before the Ing came. She jumped of the platform and began to walk to the nearest elevator that will end the war between the Luminoth and the Ing once and for all.

As she went up another elevator to get to where U-Mos was waiting for the final piece of energy that will make this planet free of the Ing. Though it may take awhile to rebuild their civilization, but it was worth it, they have no war, and their young can live without ever learning of these darkest times. Though that doesn't mean it will be forgotten, it will be remembered for generations to come when they finally rebuilded their home. The elevator stopped and she walked to the door and it opened automatically like all doors do in this century. U-Mos was waiting, standing next to the Energy Transfer Module that had been used against them doing the war. She placed her cannon into the open socket and began to put the energy back into the machine. Once done, she looked back at the entrance to see the remaining Luminoth get out of their hibernation pods, while this was happening, U-Mos spoke.

"Since the Ing are gone along with Dark Aether, they can now come out," he said still staring at Samus with those red alien eyes. "You will be remembered, Samus. You have done a great deed of helping us and defeating the Ing we so much fought against. We can now finally live in peace, without the worry of the Ing, or the need of weapons," was all U-Mos said before bowing down at her. "May light shine your path to salvation."

Samus only nodded and walked through between the remaining Luminoth, which were also bowing down and chanting softly to her in their language. She walked through the door and went down the elevator into the temple's sanctuary where she met more of the Luminoth that also began to do the same. She went into the nearest transport that would lead to her ship. She saw some of the energy creatures that were floating and moving around. She didn't care even so much about them; she just wanted to get off this planet before anything else happens.

Just as she stepped in front of her now recovered ship, she took her body armor off and breathed in supposedly fresh air after breathing through her suits stale oxygen system for about what seemed like years. She looked around once more at her surroundings before jumping on top of her ship and going in. As she was going in, she saw the computer scanning her quickly and then replied with its metallic voice.

_"Welcome back, Samus, one message has been recorded since you've been away… play message?"_

After all she has been through, she gets a message, probably from the Federation as usual. Probably wanting to know where their so called "troops" are at. As she lifted the ship off the ground and began going full speed out of Aether's atmosphere, she replied back to the metallic voice of the computer.

"Play it," the sounds of static were heard at first, but then the voice of one of the Federations top officers was heard.

"Miss Aran, it has been about a week since we last informed you about our missing troops. Why haven't you responded back? Did you even bother checking? Miss Aran, this is not acceptable behavior. If you don't message us back in three days and inform what happen to our troops, then we have no choice but to use drastic measures by taking you into custody and talking to you personally. Since you were the nearest person in that galaxy in that particular time, it is only your duty to check on what happened. We are waiting patiently, end transmission," and then the voice stopped. The now furious Bounty Hunter sat there clutching her fist.

_Who the hell do they think they are? You can't just force a person to check THEIR troops. Why don't they just check for themselves? Oh yeah, I forgot, it's because they're way to lazy to even check on their OWN troops. That sounds like the Federation all right._

_"Message received at 11/24/36, no more messages."_

_Wow, that was only yesterday, better give them a call._

She flipped up a console in front of her and punched in a code and the frequency number she was going to use. Once she was done, all she had to do was wait for the frequency to go through the Federation.

_Nothing better to do now…_

She looked outside the window and all she could see was blackness, just pure blackness, it was as if the darkness would just go on forever, never to end. She tried to stay awake, but because she hadn't slept over week or so, she couldn't help but drift into unconscious. Little did she know that there was a little piece of rock that was right behind her, following her every move as she flew uncaringly through space. And in that rock contains the most vicious, the most horrible creatures of them all that nearly made the Luminoth become extinct. It was the Ing, and wherever she was going, the Ing were going to follow.


End file.
